Falling Dawn
by RisingSun44
Summary: After new moon edward goes hunting and the volturi decide to kidnap bella...what will happen? i suck at summaries and its better than it sounds! please R&R!
1. prolouge

Prologue; Regular point of view

Isabella felt pure absolute joy as she hastened quickly down the regal hallway. She checked her speed and slowed sown some. She didn't want to seem to eager. She had only received the summons a short minute ago and already she was half way there. This would never do. She didn't want him to know that she waited night and day to hear from HIM. He was her light in this cruel endless existence. He gave relief to Isabella's weary dead heart making her glow with laughter and contentment.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the leg in her pathway. The anger rose inside of her as she got up from the ground. In all her years as a vampire, Isabella had never tripped. Vampires were supposed to be graceful. She failed in everyway, but in this way she was considered "normal". This 'Lump' had just ruined 56 years of normality. The others would never let her hear the end of it.

Isabella vented all of her rage by kicking the leg. The force would have shattered a human leg, but would barely faze another vampire. The pile of rags shifted so his topaz eyes stared at her between the strands of his bronze hair. His perfectly sculpted body could be seen underneath the shapeless clothing. His god-like face searched hers looking for some reaction. For unknown reasons this made her even angrier. Kicking him again Isabella stalked off. Dropping his crestfallen angel face into his hands, his back racked with dry sobs.

Now Isabella was running late. She arrived at the stately doors and prepared herself as they started to open. She laid eyes on the king of her heart, her salvation, her Fiancé, her only love…Aro.


	2. Authors note

**I didn't get the disclaimer on the first page so here it is…I don't own twilight **

**Stephenie Meyer does…unfortunately for me!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight...Stephenie Meyer does**

Isabella Swan awoke to the cool breath that landed on her cheek. Without opening her eyes she smiled slightly. A cold finger traced her lips softly before stone lips met hers. opening her chocolate brown eyes. She slowly worked her way over the god-like features before meeting the breath-taking topaz eyes of her vampire boyfriend, Edward.

"Good morning" Edward said with her favorite crooked grin.

"Did you know," Bella answered in a quiet voice knowing her could hear her perfectly. "You are my favorite alarm clock?"

"Well, if thats all I am to you then maybe I should just go..." Edward trailed off, looking longingly towards the window. he retracted his arms from around her waist. Bella let out a groan.

"No! You are so mean sometimes, you know that?" Suppressing a sigh, Bella rolled over and checked her clock. "Crap! Edward we're going to be late for school!" She got up, and ran across the room gathering random clothes and her bag of toiletries. Turning to run from the room she caught sight of Edward shaking silently with laughter.

"Whats so funny?" she demanded.

"Bella," he was gasping for breath he didn't even need. "Its...(laughter) Saturday...(more laughter)"

Bella stalked out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe Edward would do that to her. As the hot water from the shower unknotted her tense back and calmed her down she couldn't't help but giggle quietly to herself. It was kind of funny.

"Bella, you know that I have to leave this afternoon right." Edward asked ten minutes later as he watched her eat a bowl of cereal. Bella let out a long groan.

"I was trying to forget but thanks for ruining my perfectly wonderful morning." Edward had only been back for a few months and had rarely left her side at all. they both realized that it caused them too much pain to be away for even a short period of time. so Edward had settled for short local hunts over the last couple of weeks. Now he was leaving on a weekend trip with his family.

"Maybe I can stay..." Edward suggested hesitantly. He was carefully watching her face for any reaction. Bella kept her face completely blank. Edward needed to spend time with his family and she was willing to give him up for a short amount of time if it meant that Edward was happy. it killed her inside but she refused to let it show.

"No, Edward." she stated firmly."Go." then adding a slight smile she said " The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

Edward released her favorite crooked grin when he heard that. Standing with a smile he walked over to her side of the table. he bent and kissed her on the top of her head, before turning towards the door.

"What?!? You're leaving me for over 24 hours and thats all that i get!" Bella exclaimed slightly teasing and slightly serious.Edward's face broke out in a grin.

"Sorry." He walked back over to her and squatted to her eye level. She could feel his warm breath as he drew closer. He gave her a kiss that would leaving anyone breathless, before heading back towards the door, quietly humming her lullaby to himself. Bella smiled, feeling utterly and completely dazzled.

-

Bella put off going to her room as long as she could. when she had made supper for her and Charlie she had used every single pot and pan she could just so she would have to wasted more time doing dishes. But now the house was immaculate from all her OCD cleaning today. it kept her mind of Edward (if that was even remotely possible) and gave her something to do.

All she could do now was head up to her empty room. knowing Edward wouldn't be there was killing her inside. she knew she would have her old nightmares tonight and then she'd never get back to sleep.

Slowly opening her door she slipped into her room, keeping her back to the empty void. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned around. Her eyes met a pair of red eyes that were staring back at her from the darkness.

"Bella" they said. " Somebody wants to see you."

**Cliffy!!! Please review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES please!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight...if i did i wouldn't be writing FanFics would I?**

**Recap: **_Slowly opening her door she slipped into her room, keeping her back to the empty void. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned around. Her eyes met a pair of red eyes that were staring back at her from the darkness.   
_

_"Bella" They said. "Somebody wants to see you."_

Bella took a suddering breath.

"Jane." She simply greeted the smallest, yet one of the most dangerous of the Volturi.

"Aro wanted to see if your little Eddie had happen to fulfill his end of the bargian yet." She stated with a sinister smile. "He will be very disappointed to find out that you are still human." As she was talking she took small steps closer and closer towards Bella. Bella relinquished with each inch Jane gained until she hit the wall and could back up no further.

Bella thought about how Edward was long gone and Alice would never see this in time as two dark shadows appeared on both sides of her. As one grabbed her arms while the other smashed a sweet smelling rag up against her nose and mouth, whispered with a ragged weak breath..."_edward_" before passing out into complete darkness.

"Demtri, Dominic, lets go." Jane sternly ordered as she examined Bella's limp form. "We have a plane to catch"

**Well there you go chapter two...JK I'm not that mean**

"Edward" Alice wined. "Hurry up! this hunting spot is no good! We only stopped here so that you could get A mountain lion and thats your THIRD one!" She stared impaticently at Edward as he finished with the lion and got up from his crouch next to it. wiping his mouth he said.

" Alice, I let you and everybody else drag me away from Bella, all the way to god-knows-where Montana! the least you can do is let me enjoy my meal in peace!"

"My, My, Eddie. Aren't we in a bad mood. Just take away the love of your life and your all ready to become the grouch the stole Christmas!" Emmett joined in, ready for any excuse to tease Edward.

" Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled. "and its the Grinch, you moron!"

" Wanna Bet?" Emmett challenged.

"Emmett don't be stupid!" Rosalie scolded. "You know better than to pick a fight with Edward over something that doesn't involve sports!You know you'll be wrong!"Emmett started pouting like a two year old but stopped arguing. They all started chuckling and Esme and Carlisle entered the clearing.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked. Then they all heard Alice gasp. Edward went ridgid as her vision flashed through his head.

"_Bella_!" Edward cried as he broke away from the group and started running.

"_Bella_" Alice whispered from her vision like trance.

**Okay thats** **Chapter 2...please review...NO FLAMES please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**RECAP:**_"What's so funny?" Esme asked. Then they all heard Alice gasp. Edward went rigid as her vision flashed through his head. __"Bella__!" Edward cried as he broke away from the group and started running.__"Bella__" Alice whispered from her vision like trance._

**EPOV**

I had to hurry. Faster, I need to go faster! How did I let myself get talked into going on this stupid hunting trip and leaving Bella by herself? I knew something bad was going to happen. I should have stayed. Now if only I can get back in time to stop that!

"Edward!" I heard a voice far behind me say. "Edward, where are you going? Come back!" I kept going. I had to hurry. I closed my eyes and listen to my feet barely hitting the ground as I ran my top speed. My thoughts kept rhythm with my footsteps. Bella, Bella, Bella I have to save Bella.

I finally reached the clearing where we parked the cars. I dug through my pockets trying to find the keys to my Volvo. DANG IT! Where are my freaking KEYS!!! Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. As I reached for the handle of my favorite car I heard:

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't even think about it! Do you have any clue what hot-wiring does to a car!?!" **(AN I have no clue what hotwiring does to a car, if anything)**

"Edward, wait you can't just leave. We know that you want to go save Bella, but it's too late. Alice said her vision was going to happen in a couple minutes. There is no possible way you can get there in time." Carlisle chastened me. "Besides if you ran off in your car how are we all supposed to get home?" Okay he had a point there. They all couldn't fit in the Mercedes.

"Carlisle, I have to go though" I begged. "I can't just give up on her."

"I know Edward, but take some of us with you. You can't handle the Volturi by yourself." Another good point." I'll go with you, I just hunted last week. And I might be helpful in persuading Aro. But we need someone else." He turned to survey the rest of the family who had finally caught up to us. I listened to his thoughts to see what he was thinking**. (AN I know! Cheesy sentence!)**

_"Emmett is too excited right now…he'd never have a cool enough head for this type of situation. Its going to be hard enough keeping Edward in control"_ I growled in my defense at that.

"Sorry Edward but you know it's true." What is it with Carlisle and acting all smart today? _"Jasper can't handle riding on a plane with__ humans for that long and Alice really needs to hunt. No way and I letting Esme-" _His thoughts were cut off by Rosalie clearing her throat.

"Um…" Wait a second is Rosalie nervous? "Edward, I know that I kind of act like I don't like Bella but I was wondering if" Okay now _I'm_ nervous…she's babbling! "If, if, well ifIcouldgowithyouguystosaveBella?"

"HUH?" everyone said at once.

"Can I go with you guys to save Bella?" she said slower and clearer.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters (except Damien!)**

BPOV

When I woke up I was leaned up against a cold, bumpy wall. I could feel the individual cobblestones pressing against my back. My whole body was aching. My head was pounding. I couldn't even see a few inches in front of me. I suppressed a groan as I carefully sat up trying not to jostle myself even more.

"Isabella, so nice of you to finally join us." A familiar voice from the dark greeted my ears. "We are so glad you're here. To bad your little Edward couldn't have made this slightly more enjoyable for you. If he had only done his fair share you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you?"

"Aro." I spat with distain. Putting a name with the menacing voice that taunted me did not help to ease my nerves. If anything, the shaking of my hands increased. All I could do was wait and see what he had in store for me. And I knew it couldn't end well.

"Is that any way to greet your old friend? After all, I brought you to my humble abode, and I am graciously letting you reside here for the moment being…besides, you never know who your _real_ friends are. Edward and his entire family just deserted you. How do you know I didn't do you a favor by bringing you here. They weren't really going come back for you. They were just using you." I squeezed my eyes shut tight as he went on in a smooth, honey like voice, trying to convince me that my love and his family used me like a tissue and their recent hunting trip was only a ploy to cover their desertion of me.

"Aro, are you done trying to fill my mind with lies? Because I _know_ that the Cullens are the kindest beings in the whole universe and they would never do that to me. If you think that for _one second_ that I would listen to you and betray them, then you obviously don't pay very much attention." I was breathing hard after I let off all the steam I had in me. I put as much fire as I could into those words. I could hear Aro 'Tsk'ing his tongue at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Are you sure that's the way you want to play?" I could detect the smile hidden underneath his words." It would be so easy just to give up on them. Just let them go and join us freely." I didn't like what he was implying, but I knew one thing for sure…I loved Edward, Alice and all of the others. I knew what I had to do.

"Well, Aro, I guess I feel like playing hardball." He let out a dark chuckle. Then he sighed.

"Bella, I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this. Oh well. I feel so sorry for Edward though. To have lost his only love to one of his own kind. To hear the final hours of her change. To see her first hunt…and it being a poor defenseless human." His dark laughter emitted through the damp air. "And to see the look in her eyes when she can't even recognize him." I was puzzled by all this. What the heck was he talking about?!? "Damian?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Bite Her." Suddenly a shaft of light luminated two brilliant red pupils. I felt two razor sharp teeth break the skin on my neck. And then the fire started.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! No Flames please but constructive critisim welcome! Thanks and please check out my wonderful beta's awesome story! Thanks Blooming Nights for putting up with me! You're the best Beta!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters except Damien!!!!!!!!!!**

**Regular POV**

Bella withered in pain as Damien's venom slowly spread through her veins. Her bones were breaking and repositioning themselves inside of her. She could feel them changing size and shape, growing stronger to support her new abilities.

She couldn't think coherently. All her thoughts were spinning in a spiral of pure chaos, circling around the agony she was experiencing. Faces kept running through her mind. Impossibly beautiful faces, all familiar, but she was unable to connect any of them with a name, because every one of them slipped through her grasps as quickly as they entered. Pretty soon even the faces started to lose their clarity and reduced to occasional blurs. Now all she was left with was the fire that burned every part of her. She lost all concept of time; she was unaware of where she was. All that was clear was the ever present fervor of pain.

Slowly the fire dimmed, not completely leaving, but it dwindled. She could entertain thoughts for longer periods of time. _Who am I? _And_what is happening to me? _Were the main questions running through her mind. She had forgotten everything except for the feeling of pain. That was all she knew.

As she was finally getting a clear outlook the fire in her veins burned higher, increasing to the greatest level yet. She knew one thing as she braced herself as wave after wave of agony crashed over her…what didn't kill her would make her stronger.

Edward finally sagged against the binds that had been restricting him for so long. He had struggle nonstop for three days. Aro had ordered two of his guards to bring Bella in to the feeding chamber a few minutes after he had been properly restrained. He had watched her go through the agony that had to have been amazingly horrific. She was mere feet away from him and he could do nothing to ease her pain.

After a few hours her tormented screams had turned in to hoarse gasps. Edward had been heartbroken to see his angel's face contort as she endured through her suffering. For a couple of hours she had quieted and relaxed slightly. He had thought that her change was almost ended. But then she started screaming, finding a voice deep inside of herself, and expelling a noise that would send shivers down the toughest creature's back.

Edward at that moment, who had been racked with dry sobs through her whole change, now started crying in anguish at the sight of his love experiencing such wretchedness.

All the vampires present, who had been enjoying the torment both of them had been going through, had stopped in horror when they heard Bella. Then they all were brought to short, dry sobs of there own, even Jane, Damien, and Aro, at the sight of impossible tears rolling down Edward's face. Aro was completely shocked at this.

"Demetri, let him go." Aro stated in a dismayed whisper.

"What?" Demetri replied shocked. Aro's face went taut. He quietly growled. The snarl echoed through the silent room. Demetri had paled beyond his normal coloration.

" Yyyes, sir. Rrright away!" his voice trembled as he hastily obeyed his master. Edward, as soon as he was freed from his bindings, ran to close the gap between him and his angel. As he carefully gathered her in his arms, gently kissing her forehead, her eyes slowly opened. Her change finally over, she whispered in a faint voice:

"Who the heck are you?", before passing out in his arms.

Edward shocked and confused shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. Aro's menacing laugh filled the room.

"Just like she was suppose to" the old vampire reported though his creepy chuckle.

**Hey hope you liked it! please review! check out my awesome beta BloomingNights...she rocks! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…except Damien**

**Regular POV**

Aro motioned for Damien and Felix to separate Edward and Bella. Bella had changed drastically. Edward had always thought that she was the most beautiful creature alive, and now everyone present had the same opinion. She made Rosalie look like a ragamuffin.

Her hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. Her hair had turned a dark mahogany, the red streaks blending perfectly with the brown. Her cheek bones had become more defined and her skin had changed a shade paler. Most shocking of all was her eyes. They were a vivid emerald green.

Edward was fighting against Felix and Damien with renewed strength. Bella was right there, and something was wrong. If they thought that they were going to keep him away from her they were dead wrong. The confused look on her face killed him inside. Did she really not remember him? What went wrong? He was thrashing desperately when Aro cut in.

"Edward, please stop. You are only making a fool out of yourself." He paced slowly around the room and paused in front of Edward. "Did I forget to mention that Damien's power also causes their victim to forget everything about their human life?" Edward glared daggers at him. How could Aro have done this to her? With a slight grin, showing his perfect teeth, Aro continued. "If you had only changed her when you had the chance. I told you that she need to become one of us and you thought that you could out smart me! Now you just screwed up the rest of your existence."

Aro swung around to face Bella, who had been sitting in the middle of the room studying everyone trying to understand what had occurred, and started pacing in front of her. He was studying her trying to figure out why she had yet to notice the human that he had had brought in a few minutes ago. Some of the hungrier vampires were already eyeing the young man who was trying to shake off a strong feeling of dread. Bella's eyes darted around the room as she tried to locate a familiar face.

Edward had tried to make eye contact with her desperately. She had been looking on the other side of the room and when she had faced his direction she had looked right over him.

Aro loomed over her; he bent down to her level and said: "Do you know where you are?" Bella looked at him amazed and then slowly shook her head in awe. "You're in Volterra, Italy. Six days ago you were bit by Damien here and now you're a vampire." Aro explained in a gentle voice.

"Vvvapmire" Bella said in a shaky voice. Aro nodded as he turned slowly from her and resumed his pacing. He made sure to make eye contact with Edward every couple seconds as he went on to explain all the traits of vampires. (**AN**: We all know everything about them and so I'm not gonna explain it) Bella was staring at her hands in amazement hoping that the pale skin would hold the answers to her questions.

"Now, it's time for your first hunt." Aro said in a surprisingly menacing voice that was the polar opposite of the tone he had been using for the last couple minutes. He held Edward's eyes with his as he said this. Demetri dragged the young man from the corner and brought him in front of Bella and Aro. The more well fed of the Voltrui blocked of the hungrier ones. Demetri pulled out a knife and nicked the boy's neck. As the crimson liquid started flowing, some of the present vampires closed their eyes and tried to ignore the smell and control themselves while others were suppressing growls that erupted from their throats. Bella saw the fear spreading through the boy's eyes and she looked around the room. Edward's eyes were following her every move as she lunged….

**Thanx 4 reading...please check out my beta BloomingNights...and thank her for all of her hard work! Please review my story and tell me what you think...please tell me what you guys thinks gonna happen and what you want to happen...give me some good ideas...i had slight writers block on this chapter but things should work out better from now on! PLEASE REVIEW!! click that little gray arrow...ya know ya want too!!(no flames please...constructive criticism welcome though!)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing twilight related except Damien.**

**BPOV**

I woke up from the pain and my eyes met a pair of dark caramel colored eyes. They were filled with concern for me and a level of protectiveness I had never experienced before. As he leaned slightly forward I realized that I was lying in his arms. His lips met my forehead with a slight pressure that surprised me. He was being so gentle and careful with me. But why did he kiss me? Even though I was still weak I summoned up a small reserve of my strength to speak.

"Who the heck are you?" That came out a lot weaker than I though it would. Pain and confusion clouded his handsome face. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up, two men had dragged away the man who had been with me when I had woken up away and were trying to keep him under control. Was he some kind of criminal or something? I searched my memory to try to figure out where the heck I was and how the hell I got here, but all that I could remember was my name. Isabella. That's it. No parents, no address, no schools, no memories, just my first name. Confusion filled my mind. Have I always been like this? Why can't I remember anything except my stupid name?! Where the heck am I? All of these questions were running through my brain as I observed everything around me. Almost everyone present had a range of different shades of red for their eye color, except for the young man who had been with me and a slightly older man and a young girl. Their eyes were mostly black with a slight honey color apparent around the edges. There was also a trembling boy in the corner who had steel blue eyes.

Everyone was shockingly beautiful. If they weren't all in front of me I would never have believed that they even existed. Their pale skin seemed to glow in the dim room. An old man started pacing in front of me, studying me carefully. Every once and a while he would glance over at the restrained man over to the right. His papery skin seemed to be see-through and amazingly fragile. His black hair fell in soft wisps around his face. He leaned forward slowly.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked in a kind, soft tone. I stared up at him as the room which had been previously filled with quiet murmurs now became hushed. What power did this man have to command such attention? I slowly shook my head, not trusting my voice. "You're in Volterra, Italy. Six days ago you were bit by Damien here and now you're a vampire." He gestured to a man who was standing holding the man with topaz-ocher eyes. His blonde hair was hanging in his face, covering up one bright red eye. He nodded his head towards me, in a respective gesture. My mind was still running as fast as it could, trying to piece together all the information I had been given.

"Vvampire?" I stuttered. My whole self was shaking at the thought. The man before me started up his pacing again and explained all the traits of vampires and what was true of the myths and what was false. My mind raced to comprehend all that he was saying. I noticed shifting in the crowd as another man with dark black hair brought the boy I had noticed earlier in the corner forward.

"Its time for your first hunt." The older man said in a surprisingly menacing voice. The boy's eyes filled with fear as he heard this. The man that was holding him took out a knife and made a cut on his throat. Blood slowly flowed down his throat. I heard growls erupt from different parts of the room. A smell entered my nose. It was like nothing I had ever smelt before. It was disgusting! I thought I was going to be sick! I slowly leaned forward and the smell increased. Oh no! This is not good at all. Now I was starting to feel dizzy and I fell forward in a faint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EPOV**

My Bella leaned forward as if to go in for the kill when suddenly she collapsed. Aro looked at her in shock as he carefully nudged her with his foot. Her body rolled with his force then quickly fell back into it original position. Then suddenly a loud growl rang through the room. A white blur streaked across the room as a vampire attacked the still breathing boy. Alec reached into the mess of the hunt and dragged the vampire off the poor human. The vampire was immediately dragged out of the room and screams of pain entered the room a few minutes later. Then abruptly they stopped short. I winced internally as purple; incense smoke crawled under the door. Well if you disobey the Voltrui there are consequences. The boy on the floor started withering with the pain of the change. Two other vampires walked over and picked him up and carried him from the room. Aro turned his attention back to the Cullens.

"I think that Bella will be a wonderful addition to our guard." That one sentence caused all my hopes to crash. Now she can't even leave with us. I looked over at Carlisle with pleading eyes hoping he would understand what I was about to do. I took a deep breath and said:

"I would also like to join." Carlisle nodded to me telling me he understood my decision. Aro let out a deep chuckle.

"Too late Edward. You had your chance. Now it's too late for you and your family. I really think you've over stayed your welcome. Now leave." His eyes bore into mine as we were ushered to the doorway of the main lobby. Impossible tears gathered up at my eyes, never to be shed. I started begging for him to let me have Bella and to let us be. But he slowly shook his head.

"She's mine now."

**thats Chapter 7...please review and once again no flames...also check out my awesome beta BloomingNights...Thanx so much 4 reading and i know u all probably hate me for making bella immune to human blood but it had to happen to work with my plot line so srry! hang with me though it will get better i promise**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series…only Damien, and Tristan **

**Five years later…BPOV**

I paced back and forth waiting. He should have been here a few minutes ago. I know that humans are slow but this is ridiculous! I had scaled the outside of his apartment building, picked the lock on his window and I still beat him up here. My hearing caught his footsteps trudging down the hall to the door. I waited patiently as he fumbled for his keys.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking human male. And why wouldn't he be exhausted? I've only been stalking him for the last week, making him jump at every shadow he came across.

I didn't enjoy the fear I could feel radiating from him. I was the top assassin for the Voltrui. Aro insisted that I had to instill as much fear in to my victims as possible. My "trips" usually took months.

He had me get close to my victim and become their friend before I betrayed them and ended their life. He thought it added character to the job. His rule was that if they didn't feel completely miserable and betrayed by the time I was done then I hadn't done a good job.

I was one of the most valuable assets to the Voltrui. Ha, they thought that I didn't know about my skills. I was one of the most powerful vampires in the world.

Yet Damien was still there. That was the only way they could control me. Since he changed me, his power gives him full rein over me. I had all the powers that could help with hunting, killing, or anything like that.

I was constantly discovering something new about my powers. Damien could control my actions. Once I refused to attack one of my victims and I was then forced to mutate the poor creature's body after I killed them.

I was used to kill anything from werewolves to other vampires to humans that found out about us. For some reason killing the humans always made me feel the worst.

Damien also controlled my hunting. I can't stand human blood. But yet I am forced to drink it. Almost every single time I consume it I get sick. That's why I am thankful for another part of my power. I can go months without hunting, but Aro found an upside to that also. I can kill more people without having to stop to hunt.

My only friend is Tristan. Tristan started his change the day mine ended. **(AN: Tristan was the boy intended to be her 1****st**** hunt. She cannot remember anything within the first 48 hours of becoming a vampire)** He was only about a year younger than me and was always happy. He could find the bright side to anything.

Tristan was the only one who never made fun of me. I'm a freak to say the least. I remember nothing of my human life. I'm nowhere near a normal vampire. My eyes are green and I can't even hunt without gagging.

Aro had decided that I was his favorite. I was to be his new mate. Of course he didn't let the others in on it yet. He thought that his thoughts were hidden from me, but he over looked the full extent of my powers. I know that I will eventually end up with him. There is no fighting what Aro wants. Especially with Damien on his side.

I was knocked out of my revere by the sharp intact of breath of the human. His name was Mike Newton. He had visited Italy a few months ago on a vacation trip and had managed to escape from the feeding chamber a few minutes early without anyone noticing.

I had been following him around his town, Seattle, WA, for the last few weeks. I had applied as a secretary in his office, (where he worked as a janitor) and began following him everywhere. I was his shadow as he went to the movies with his boyfriend or got his mail from the mailbox.

I quickly strutted across the room and cut his head off with my nails**.(AN: DIE MIKE DIE!,LOL!)** Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened my eyes his head was back intact with his shoulders and he had a knife in his chest.

The whole room looked like a suicide scene. **(AN: one of her powers; keeps the Voltrui undercover)**Now the police wouldn't get suspicious and all that. Just one more "wonderful" addition to my power.

I crawled out of the window and quickly climbed back down. I dropped the last couple feet into an alley. I landed on my feet with a quiet 'ohf'. I ran vampire speed to the airport where I got on a plane to head "home". I would be back in my own personal hell in a few hours. Joy.

**Okay everyone...this is chapter 8...i know its kinda short but then again which on my chapters are really all that long? lol! Okay, the next Chappie will be a revised longer, more detailed version of the prolouge. the prolouge has slightly changed due to the course my story has taken. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i've seen plenty of storys that only have like one or two chapters and have 3xs the reviews i have! either ur all calling me a pathetic writer or my story sucks...even if my story sucks and/or im an awful writer will u'll review so that i can have a small boost of self esteem? **


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Tristan and Damien…**

**95 years from last chapter…**

**Regular POV**

Isabella was lying in her room in the dark. She had stopped breathing thirty minutes before, and was lying with her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to open her eyes. Even with the room being pitch black she could still make out every detail of the room, due to her vampirism.

She had never felt so empty. The first few years of being a vampire were awful…but every year it just got worse. After about thirty years, Aro started to show his feelings for her.

She at first had refused him. Then he banned everyone from speaking to her under the penalty of death, it took sixty-seven years but she finally gave in. After those sixty-some years with only one person allowed to speak with her, she couldn't help but have a bond with Aro.

He had become the light of her existence and she was unable to ignore him any longer.

Now that the band had been lifted three years ago she was able to talk to others and they could reply back without fear, but most still chose ignore her.

Tristan was the only one who would really talk to her now.

She couldn't help but feel like a part of her was missing.

It seemed everyday that the hole in her chest got ripped open further. Some days she found it hard to even breathe right.

She never felt complete. She'd lie in her room in the dark and try to ignore everything around her, just trying to figure out why she felt this way.

There was a loud knock sounding at her door.She mentally groaned.

The only time someone bothered her was when she needed to hunt, or when she had a new assignment; both things she despised with her whole being.

She flung herself off the bed and walked slowly to the door. When she opens the door, she came face to face with a grinning Damien.

"Aro wishes to see you." he said.

She couldn't figure out why the heck he looked so cheerful.

His disposition was that of a little kid on Christmas morning.

That is so not good she thought.

"Hurry up. You don't want to keep him waiting." Damien interrupted her thoughts and then spun on this heel and retreated down the hall.

Isabella walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

Red-brown wavy hair, pale, pale skin, and dead empty eyes.

That's as good as it will get.

She walked out the door and turned down the hall the opposite way that Damien had exited.

"The road less traveled" is the way she always went.

She tried to avoid meeting as many other vampires that she could. She was constantly being teased for being a "freak".

She had such a weird power and she was Aro's favorite. Being so dangerous didn't help in the least. It was better just to avoid contact all together.

She walked through the courtyard to get to the other side of the hall.

She was not paying much attention, and tripped over a half concealed vampire.

His face was half hidden by his shaggy bronze like hair. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain.

His clothes were dirty and soiled as if he had been sitting on the ground through the rainstorm last night.

When he heard her cry of surprise he opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of shocking onyx eyes. They filled with a puzzling mixture of pain and hope when they met hers.

"Bella?" He quietly whispered.

Suddenly Isabella couldn't breathe.

She felt so much pain inside that it was amazing that she was still standing.

She suddenly felt a rush of anger. So she kicked him, and stormed off towards the feeding chamber.

Halfway there she realized what she had done. She had no clue what had come over her and she felt so ashamed.

But she was already running late so instead of dwelling on her thoughts she quickly walked down the hall to the large regal doors looming in the distance.

The boy's head hung down after he had watched her disappear.

Alice had warned him that coming this year on the anniversary of her change would only bring him pain.

But nothing could have kept him from the chance that he might see his Bella.

It would probably take a couple months of hiding in an attic, somewhere on the opposite side of the world, before he was able to face his family again.

He closed his eyes to wait out the rest of his sorrowful, memory-filled vigil.

Isabella entered the room and slowly approached Aro's throne in the center of the room. She could feel his scarlet eyes boring holes in to her.

"Isabella, I have a new assignment for you." Aro proclaimed.

"You will take Damien with you on this trip."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Aro cut in and continued.

"You will be there for quite awhile, and we are sure that you will get a little homesick…" he trailed off with an evil smirk.

"Besides…you might need some help."

She sent him a puzzled look.She never needed help. Why would this one be any different?

"Because, Isabella," Aro started answering my unasked question.

"You will be taking out seven vampires, three of which have powers."

Ah, some coven was becoming too big for Aro's liking. It all made sense now.

"Who, where, and how?" she asked in a monotone.

She learned long ago not to get concerned about certain 'trips'.

A large smile spread across Aro's face.

"That a girl," he said as if she was a dog that he had trained. then he turned and met her eyes full on and stated:

**"The Cullens, Forks, Washington, and very painfully."**

_**HERE YOU GO! YEAH I KNOW ITS QUITE A BIT DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL PROLOGUE BUT MY STORY HAS KINDA CHANGED. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER! THANX FOR READING! **_


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Damien and Tristan…Nobody else…**

**AROPOV**

I watched carefully as Isabella listened to my instructions. I could see the shock cross her face as I told her Damien would be accompanying her. My mind shortly wandered to the conversation I had with Damien before I sent him to get Isabella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Damien entered and bowed deep before me. His black cloak draped eloquently over his shoulder to the floor. _

_"My lord, you called?" _

_he asked in a humble voice. _

_I loved the feeling I got when I saw some of the most powerful vampires brought so low due to me. _

_"I did,"_

_ I watched him rise slowly and he stood taut before my throne. _

_"I have a new assignment for you, one I think that you will enjoy." _

_His face contorted between confusion and an evil grin. _

_He knew that whatever I had in mind would be interesting. _

_"I think its time to exterminate the Cullens…" _

_I trailed off and was pleased with the reaction I revived. _

_The grin had completely erased the confusion and I could read the pleasure blooming in his eyes. _

_He always had a strange distaste for the Cullens._

_ Especially that horrid Edward. _

_"I thought that we would have a little fun with it though._

_ I'm sending Isabella to do the job. _

_I need you to go along. If she starts to remember or if any of those so-called-vampires try anything, I want you to bite her again. _

_It will erase her memory of them and we can start fresh in a couple years. _

_It will drive them insane with her right there and they cannot do anything._

_ And that little future-seeing pixie will know that she will try to kill them and that just adds to the fun." _

_My voice had been growing darker and darker during my little speech and I could feel my mouth turning into a grin that outshined Damien's. _

_"Are you willing to comply?" _

_"Of course, My Lord." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Isabella took my instructions and left with a stony face. Isabella had no clue what was coming her way.

**Hi everyone! please review and tell me what you think!! srry its so short! the next one will hopefully be longer! please tell me what you think, and what you want to happen...i appreciate your input and i may even use your ideas! Check out my awesome beta Blooming Nights!!**

Thanx for reading!!


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer…I don't own twilight or any applying characters…I only have dominion over Damien and the rarely written about Tristan…and I like big words!!**

**Regular POV**

Edward was curled in the corner of the dusty attic, trying his hardest to avoid the thoughts that were rattling around in his mind. He always had trouble dealing with his own thoughts with everyone else's floating along with them.

That's probably why he had come to the house that Carlisle had bought, two hundred and fifty some years ago, in Thailand.

It was out in the country and was practically deserted…the cobwebs layered the sheet covered furniture and dust rose with every movement he made.

After the slight run-in with Bella in Volterra he had sunken deeper into his depressive state.

He had once had hope that her memory would be regained, but those hopes had slowly diminished over time.

A hundred years was a long time to go without the love of your existence by your side.

It was painful, he realized, knowing that the person that was your reason for going on was within reach, but yet so far away.

Alice had been calling constantly since he had retreated into his grimy sanctuary.

He took the battery out after getting annoyed with the incisive vibrating.

He knew that it must be something important otherwise she would have left him alone.

She knew what had happened in Italy.

Emmett would probably show up soon and drag him home and they would all convince him to go on with his miserable excuse for a life.

But he couldn't bring himself to care in the least.

As much as he knew that he should, he couldn't help it. He had become an empty shell.

The door to the attic slammed open, almost coming off of the dilapidated hinges.

Emmett's large frame stirred up a small tornado of dirt.

Alice slowly and cautiously danced in.

They slowly approached their immobile brother, like they were afraid that one wrong move would set him off.

Edward just stayed in his curled position, staring at the wall.

The gritty window let in dimmed sunlight that set his skin off in a multitude of rainbows, giving the room the carefree feeling it shouldn't have possessed.

Alice walked closer and set a small hand lightly on his unresponsive shoulder.

"Edward, she's coming back…"

**OK everyone…I am soooooo srry that it took so long 4 me to update but it is the end of the skool yr and finals and everything…I know its short but I needed a filler chapter…the next chapter will be of bella and Damien arriving in Forks…REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Here is my next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to **Jo Schmoe**! i really hope that you get the chance to read this before you leave!! Please keep in mind that this is 100 some years since Bella was a human. PS: **BloomingNights** and **BloodAngel23**…read again…I added! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters…only Damien and Tristan! **

**Regular POV**

Bella and Damien walked out of the airport in Seattle.

Damien took a deep breath of the humid air.

He had been fighting for control whole 31 hours on the plane.

There were times when his hate for Bella overshadowed his hidden love.

The stupid girl was not a natural vampire.

She showed no discomfort around humans at any time, where as he had to use all of his control to resist from draining one of them.

They walked through the packed parking lot, heading towards the rental cars.

Damien reached into the pocket of his dark washed jeans and pulled out the keys to a blue and silver Audi Le Mans Quattro.

They threw their bags into the back of the car.

Damien got into the driver's seat and tried to tune out the uneasy feelings

that quelled inside from the silence that had residence over them since they boarded the plane in Italy.

Bella ignored Damien as they pulled out of the gated area and onto the highway.

The speedometer reached 120 MPH within the minute.

In five minutes they had made it to a car dealership in Port Angeles.

Two hours later Damien exited the parking lot in a silver Chevy pickup.

Bella followed in a midnight blue Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

Bella studied the scenery as it grew greener and murkier as she neared Forks.

They both pulled up into the driveway of their new home

. It was a small house on the edge of town.

They climbed out of their car and approached the dilapidated porch.

They opened the front door and revealed a neglected living room,

with a ratty torn-up couch and an antique television set.

Bella walked up the creaky steps and opened the first door.

She had discovered and an old bathroom.

The toilet was cracked from age and the shower curtain was covered in dirt and cobwebs.

She closed the door and walked down the hallway to the right.

She opened the next door and walked into the bedroom.

Bella walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

She reached over to the nightstand and opened to top drawer.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she reached carefully into the drawer.

Bella pulled out at least ten medals.

She recognized the emblem as that of the National Police Association. 

**(A/N: I have no clue if that exists or not)**

They had been thrown in the drawer as if they had no more value than a crumpled piece of paper.

She turned on over and wiped away the dust on the back so she could read what was engraved there.

**Presented to Charles Swan**

**In reward for his bravery**

Why would someone take something that they should be honored to have received, and treat them so recklessly?

She laid each one back carefully.

She slowly shut the drawer and walked out of the room following her previous footprints in the dust.

She backtracked to the last room.

She walked through the doorway and studied it.

She couldn't help but notice that the room felt familiar.

The yellow curtains were covered and dust and the corners of the light blue walls had cobwebs hanging from them.

There was a old rocking chair in one of the coners that looked like it could fall apart if any weight was put on it.

The bed was next to the desk that you could tell hadn't been moved in ages by the ring of dust that had settled on the wooded floor.

Sunlight streamed in through the grimy window.

She was about to turn and leave when her eye was caught by something under the bed, sparkling in the sunlight.

Bella carefully reached forward and lifted the dust ruffle when she realized what it was.

Her hands started to shake as she reached out for it…

Cliffy! **REVIEW!** Tell me what you think will happen please! A special thanx to my beta **BloomingNights** who put up with my rushed author madness! Also thanx to **BloodAngel23** for the advice today! **REVIEW!!**


	15. AN SORRY

Hey everyone…

my beta is out of town and so sorry…

im gonna leave soon cuz I get to go to the camp that is the highlight of my summer!

And ill also be gone the weekend before I leave so that is kinda stinkish…

then I leave the next week on Thursday after I get back and ill get back on Monday…

so yeah…ill try to write like crazy while im gone and try to update b4 I leave each time but there is no guarantee…

also I know I have more than for people reading my story…

can more than four people review please??

Thanks to **Blooming Nights**, **BloodAngel23**, **tHe GirL wItH tOpAz EyEs**, and **jo schmoe** for reviewing…!


	16. Chapter 13

A/N: special thanks to**BloomingNights**my beta,** BloodAngel23, jo schmoe, lovestoread, edwardcullen101, Topaz-Dancer, **and** ecandbs8. **AND:

a shout out to…**tHe GirL wItH tOpAz EyEs**...for reviewing AND for guessing right!

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada….i only own Damien, Tristan, and my new fave character….SIMON!!**

**Recap: **_She was about to turn and leave when her eye was caught by something under the bed, sparkling in the sunlight .Bella carefully reached forward and lifted the dust ruffle when she realized what it was. Her hands started to shake as she reached out for it…_

**Regular POV**

She grasped the object then pulled it out to examine it in the light.

She smiled down at the diamond heart that rested in the palm of her hand.

The cold metal setting matched her skin's temperature.

Isabella walked over to the dresser and laid it carefully there.

She reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the silver chain that she always wore,

that Tristan had given her a few years after their changes, right before Aro had "exiled" her.

She slide the heart onto the long chain and then clipped it on.

She tucked it inside her shirt then headed down the stairs.

She secretly stroked the chain and smiled to herself, remembering Tristan's goodbye.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Tristan reached over and picked up her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'.**_

_** "How many times have you read this thing?" he asked in a teasing voice. **_

_**"It's falling apart at the seams…Again!"**_

_** Isabella gently took it out of his hands and packed it in her bag. **_

_**She tried to concentrate on the things in front of her, hoping she wouldn't get too emotional.**_

_** She left for months in a row all the time, but today felt different.**_

_** Tristan realized what was wrong and her reached over and gave her a one-armed hug. **_

_**"You'll be back soon. Don't worry!" Tristan said with a light smile. **_

_**"Thanks Tristan." She smiled but it was uncertain.**_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

She walked down the rest of the steps and headed towards the kitchen.

Isabella walked over to Damien who was sitting at the dinner table.

"We need cleaning supplies."

She spoke in a monotone, her voice void of emotion.

Damien slowly lifted his head and stared at her with hard eyes.

Then he reached in to his back pocket and pulled out seventy-five dollars.

As he handed it to her he said: "You go buy that junk and I'll go enroll you in school."

His voice was monotone as well.

Isabella gave a sharp nod, grabbed the outstretched money and walked out the door.

She climbed in to her Aston Martin and smiled as the car's quiet purr filled the air.

She backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

She followed the signs through town until she spotted a convince store.

Strolling through the aisles she grabbed an armload of cleaning supplies and headed to the checkout.

The cashier was a boy about her "age".

He had slightly bushy brown hair and curious blue eyes.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, I'm Simon Ader. Are you new here?"

Isabella smiled towards the boy, but inwardly grimaced.

"Yeah, just moved here. I'm Isabella."

Simon's smile grew wider as she said that.

"Oh really? Where do you live?"

Isabella wasn't comfortable telling him that but it was a small town, he'd find out eventually.

"Over on the south side of town. Little house near the highway."

Simon's eyes grew bigger as she said this.

"You're living in the old Swan house."

There was no doubt in his voice but there was a hint of amazement.

"That house is haunted, ya know."

**Cliffy!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating…busy with school and had a slight lack of motivation *cough* review* cough***_

_**MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO: **_

_**BloomingNights- Awesomest beta ever!!!!!!**_

_**Fanpire102- Your review finally got me motivated…and I cracked up so hard when I read your review… (Though it probably wasn't meant to be funny but hey that's just me*)**_

_**0oxjustsilverxo0- Thanks for reviewing!!! :) Double cookies for you!**_

_**Jam2MyRed-ipod- Thanks for reviewing!!! :) Double cookies for you!**_

_**Twilight0394- Thanks for reviewing!! !:) Double cookies for you! **_

_**Dancingchickie- Thanks for reviewing!!**__** !:) Double cookies for you!**_

_**(Now if everyone would just review everyone could have double cookies instead of just 1(I get triple cuz I write the stuff))**_

_**I'm afraid of jellyfish- Love ya Duck! You rock! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…******

_RECAP: "Hey, I'm Simon Ader. Are you new here?" Isabella smiled towards the boy, but inwardly grimaced. "Yeah, just moved here. I'm Isabella." Simon's smile grew wider as she said that. "Oh really? Where do you live?" Isabella wasn't comfortable telling him that but it was a small town, he'd find out eventually. "Over on the south side of town. Little house near the highway." Simon's eyes grew bigger as she said this. "You're living in the old Swan house." There was no doubt in his voice but there was a hint of amazement. "That house is haunted, ya know."_

**REGULAR POV**

This stuck a chord deep down in Isabella. Filled with intrigue she met Simon's eyes and said in a slightly wary tone,

"Tell me."

"That was the old chief police's house. Apparently his daughter disappeared or died back in 2005. The dude kinda went off the deep end and like lost his will to live or something. He started taking the most dangerous assignments he could. The guy was a hero, but he didn't care. Sixteen years later he was killed in action. They say that he still haunts the house waiting for his daughter to return." Isabella let out a shudder.

"That's so sad!" she whispered.

"Yea…Your total is $53.87." Isabella was snapped out of her reverie by the awkward tone in which Simon's voice had taken. _Humans! _Isabella mentally rolled her eyes _They never get it!. _ She counted out the money and handed it to the young, clueless cashier.

"Hey Isabella…since you're new and all why don't ya let me show you around town?" He said with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. Isabella suppressed both a grimace and a giggle. Raising her own eyebrow at the boy's gusto she stated.

"Thanks, but no!" Isabella spun on her heel, grabbed her merchandise and stride out of the tiny general store, the little bell tinkling over her head as she left. She sped out of the parking lot, leaving tire tracks, while the oblivious, lovesick boy gazed after her.

When Isabella returned to the rickety old house, she took a moment to gaze up at the structure. The white paint was chipped and the lawn was overgrown with weeds. But she couldn't help but feel that the house had a welcoming, homey feeling to it. Shocking considering that it seemed that Simon and the rest of Forks seemed to find it creepy enough to deem it haunted. She shrugged of the whole thing and walked up the porch steps to the door. Time to start cleaning…*fun*…

*************************************************************

The next day Isabella left for school. She hadn't even glanced at Damien as she trotted down the stairs and out the door. As she peeled out of the gravel driveway

she glanced back, barely catching a glimpse of a pale face disappearing behind the curtain in her room. Looking back through the kitchen window she could see

Damien reading the morning newspaper. Her view turned back to the road, as she shook off the visage she had just seen, as a trick of light.

Isabella pulled into the small parking lot a few minutes later. Noticing the small amount of people there, she climbed out and headed towards the cluster of

buildings, eyeing the one with the 'office' sign out front. She hoped that someone was there this early. Bells clanked above her head as she opened the colorless

door. The office was overheated and musty-smelling due to the high humidity outdoors. An elderly lady sat at the computer typing, glaring through her smallish

glasses at the screen. The name plate at the desk said Ms. Siebe. Isabella lightly cleared her throat trying to alert the woman of her presence. Ms. Siebe broke out harshly,

"I'm NOT deaf! I can hear those bells! Learn how to be PATCIENT, why don't you!" Isabella stood silently and waited for the ill-tempered lady to finish her rant and

her typing.

Ms. Siebe's typing came to a halt and she looked up with an unexpectedly pleasant smile. "Now," she asked, "how may I be of assistance to you?"

"I'm Isabella Anderson" she stated cautiously, wary of the secretary's mood swings. "I'm new here. May I have my schedule please?"

"WELL!" snapped Ms. Siebe, "you don't have to be RUDE about it!" she spun around in her chair, grabbed a florescent piece of paper, whipped back around and

slapped it in front of Isabella. "THERE!" she stated in a no-nonsense way. "Why don't you leave now!?!?!"

"Thank you" Isabella said slightly taken aback at the woman's odd behavior. She turned and headed for the door. As she opened it Ms. Siebe called out in a sincere

voice,

"Have a wonderful day!"

**REVIEW!** nuff said!


End file.
